New Beginnings
by Rocket-and-Ghozty
Summary: After all of the drama involving Harry Potter was finally over, Voldemort rises again. However, this time it is up to Jenna Green/Malfoy  and Elena Williamsons to stop him this time.  Read Profile for more info  Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Elena

I was walking along the hallways. Everything was cold, and silent. No sounds, not even the eerie sounds of creaking doors and disturbing floorboards broke the silence. It seemed to be as dead as your average graveyard. I sighed, letting out slight frustration. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, eating after being sorted. The members of the Slytherin house seemed decent. Most of the people of my age had known of wizardry for a little while, unlike me. I was shielded my life by my idiotic foster parents. They really have no idea what they're talking about. All I really knew anymore was that this stupid stick that people call a wand, was screwing up my life. I left my parents, my friends, my brothers, and all at the same time, I gained strange powers. What a screwed up weekend.

I strangely got to Hogwarts about a week early, after running away. I had no other place to go… and didn't know what else to do. I guess becoming a wizard or witch or whatever was better than nothing. I crept toward my room, the door wide open. I peered through the doorway into my room. It was bare ad blank. The walls were white and bland. There were four beds in each corner of the room. On each bed were blank, colorless sheets and comforters… other than mine. Mine which was nestled in the farthest corner from the door, was laced with green sheets and blankets. There was a small quilt made with light blue and green woven cloth, to make a turquoise color, and a purple star pattern in the center. My pillows were well decorated with swirls and elegant patterns of… more swirls. The colors included a white background, and green bordering, the swirls being light blue. The only reason my bed was so well decorated is because I was here so early.

On my bed was my large bag in which I used as my… almost suitcase. It was lavender with black and red stripes. Then next to my bed, leaned my solid black suitcase. It was small, about as big as a rolling book bag, with two outside pockets. I had my kitten supplies in it, and my kitten in the purse-like bag. Well, my kitten was out at this point in time, but you get the point. My kitten was by the name of Rosalyn. She was a beautiful dappled grey kitten with icy blue eyes. Next to my bed by the wall was a small perch. On the perch rested my solid black, great horned owl. Her eyes were emerald green. Her name was Jezebel. I understand that having two pets was against the rules… but what they don't know, wont hurt them.

I leaned back on my bed, picking up Rosalyn, and interlaced my fingers behind my head. I was awaiting my roommates. By the look of some sheet I was supposed to read, they were Jenna Green, Dinah Sampson, and Jayden Ryan. These names were weird to me. I had heard the name Jenna before but never any of the others. After all, my name was so common in Australia, Elena. Easy right? I always had at least three or four girls in my school with the same name.

After this, I began thinking about my old life. Everybody used to say to me: "You can spell Elena Jennifer Williamson without AWESOME!" which was a true statement. It was a good way to gain friends, to run around with such a confident statement… I just hoped to carry the same reputation here, hoping they wouldn't notice my size. I was fifteen and only around five feet tall… sad right?


	2. Chapter 2 Jenna

I was walking along the hallways. Everything was cold, and silent. No sounds, not even the eerie sounds of creaking doors and disturbing floorboards broke the silence. It seemed to be as dead as your average graveyard. I sighed, letting out slight frustration. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, eating after being sorted. The members of the Slytherin house seemed decent. Most of the people of my age had known of wizardry for a little while, unlike me. I was shielded my life by my idiotic foster parents. They really have no idea what they're talking about. All I really knew anymore was that this stupid stick that people call a wand, was screwing up my life. I left my parents, my friends, my brothers, and all at the same time, I gained strange powers. What a screwed up weekend.

I strangely got to Hogwarts about a week early, after running away. I had no other place to go… and didn't know what else to do. I guess becoming a wizard or witch or whatever was better than nothing. I crept toward my room, the door wide open. I peered through the doorway into my room. It was bare ad blank. The walls were white and bland. There were four beds in each corner of the room. On each bed were blank, colorless sheets and comforters… other than mine. Mine which was nestled in the farthest corner from the door, was laced with green sheets and blankets. There was a small quilt made with light blue and green woven cloth, to make a turquoise color, and a purple star pattern in the center. My pillows were well decorated with swirls and elegant patterns of… more swirls. The colors included a white background, and green bordering, the swirls being light blue. The only reason my bed was so well decorated is because I was here so early.

On my bed was my large bag in which I used as my… almost suitcase. It was lavender with black and red stripes. Then next to my bed, leaned my solid black suitcase. It was small, about as big as a rolling book bag, with two outside pockets. I had my kitten supplies in it, and my kitten in the purse-like bag. Well, my kitten was out at this point in time, but you get the point. My kitten was by the name of Rosalyn. She was a beautiful dappled grey kitten with icy blue eyes. Next to my bed by the wall was a small perch. On the perch rested my solid black, great horned owl. Her eyes were emerald green. Her name was Jezebel. I understand that having two pets was against the rules… but what they don't know, wont hurt them.

I leaned back on my bed, picking up Rosalyn, and interlaced my fingers behind my head. I was awaiting my roommates. By the look of some sheet I was supposed to read, they were Jenna Green, Dinah Sampson, and Jayden Ryan. These names were weird to me. I had heard the name Jenna before but never any of the others. After all, my name was so common in Australia, Elena. Easy right? I always had at least three or four girls in my school with the same name.

After this, I began thinking about my old life. Everybody used to say to me: "You can spell Elena Jennifer Williamson without AWESOME!" which was a true statement. It was a good way to gain friends, to run around with such a confident statement… I just hoped to carry the same reputation here, hoping they wouldn't notice my size. I was fifteen and only around five feet tall… sad right?


End file.
